Was it all just a dream?
by BellatrixLunaRiddle
Summary: Was the Harry Potter series just Bellatrix's dream land, when she wanted to escape from her horrible reality? Rated T just to be on the safe side- I think it could be Kplus, but I don't want to take the risk.


**_A bit wierd, but a really random idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Kinda drabble, but also has some story too :) . My inspiration was the song 'brick by boring brick' by Paramore (amazing song), but this is not a songfic, and I have therefore not incorporated the song into this. Sorry if Rodolphus or Voldemort bullys Bella in loads my fics so far... I just like to make it so she isn't a cold heartless bitch, and does in fact have feelings. :)_**

...

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Bellatrix saw the curse rushing towards her, about to crush her with its power. She had no time to dodge. Her eyes shut as it hit her. Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the floor, dead.

...

The girl woke up. It was all a dream. Everything was a dream nowadays. She wished she were a strong, powerful witch like Bellatrix Lestrange. But she wasn't. She was Bellatrix Riddle, and this was her real world. Every night, she dreamed of a better life. The story kept unfolding in her head.

Harry Potter- The boy who lived. His life was in her dreams. Just fiction.

The dark lord- The subconscious representation of her husband, Thomas Riddle.

Molly Weasley- The scary witch next door, who owned seven ginger cats.

Narcissa Malfoy- The sister whose life was always perfect, and happy.

Andromeda Tonks- The sister who died, aged twenty.

Rodolphus Lestrange- Her dream of a better husband.

There were more characters. Many more. Bella didn't want to think about it though. It was too... happy. Everything in the land of 'Harry Potter' was too adventurous, and amazing. She called it the land of Harry Potter, because when she dreamt, it was either from her point of view, or that of a young boy named Harry Potter.

...

"Oy! Bellatrix!" Her husband's voice snapped her out of her daydream. She used all her strength to push herself up from where she had been knocked unconscious on the floor of the apartment, which was littered with broken bottles of firewhisky from Tom's drinking last night.

"Coming dear" She hurried towards the sound of his voice, which led her to the kitchen. He looked furious as he stormed over to her. She tried to hide her fear, but she wasn't as strong and brave as Bellatrix Lestrange. He grabbed her by her thick, black hair, and dragged her over to the stove.

"I've been awake for 10 whole minutes! Why is my breakfast not ready? He raged at her.

"..I..." she stuttered "I'm sorry..." she bowed her head away from him, to hide the tears which were forming in her eyes. He pushed her into the cupboard, so she fell to the floor, before pushing his way out of the small kitchen and into the living room.

She pulled her wand from her robes. Unyielding. Completely unlike her. Breakfast wouldn't be too hard to make. With a quick flick of her wand, she ordered the frying down from the shelf, and laid a few slices of bacon, some sausages and an egg on it to fry. Then, did the same with saucepan filled with baked beans, before lighting the stove. When she'd made it, she wordlessly brought her husband's fry up to where he was slouched on the sofa, watching television, before retreating back to the kitchen, and putting the remaining piece of bacon between her two slices of buttered toast, and sitting at the table to eat.

...

Lord Voldemort. An evil name for an evil man. Yet, she'd fallen for him. And now she had to face the consequences. Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle. The same person. Two different worlds. The world where she was a strong, powerful witch. The world where she was a lowly house wife. He stole her heart in both. He ruined her life in both. He was a shadow. A ghost. He would always be there. Watching her. Following her. Judging her. Hurting her. The dreams were better. But he was still there. He was always there. Wherever she went. He was a shadow. A ghost. He would always be there. Watching her. Following her. Judging her. Hurting her.

...

_**Reviewss pleeaaasee...good or bad i don't care! I'd just need reviews... or they'll put me back in Azkaban :o**_


End file.
